


Cupcakes and Roses - Zianourry - Harry Centric

by addic7edstyles



Series: Zianourry One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Harm, Sex Tapes, a lot of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addic7edstyles/pseuds/addic7edstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sex tape leaks of Harry and Louis and Louis isn’t really visible in it and the rest of the boys accuse Harry of cheating + ignores him. Louis doesn’t see the video but blames Harry too, but when they realize the truth, it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Roses - Zianourry - Harry Centric

“Oh my god, Louis. Harder.” Harry whined, digging his nails into the older boys back as he thrust in and out of Harry. The two of them hadn’t gone out together. They had coincidentally met on the road and decided to spend the night at a motel.

Louis had been coming back home after a recording while Harry had been on his way back home from the gym. They hadn’t expected to meet at all. 

Louis panted, and gripped on to Harry’s hips, hitting his prostrate dead on. Harry moaned, feeling his climax start. He leaned a bit upwards to capture Louis’ lips with his for a short kiss, moaning Louis’ name again. Louis could feel it building in him a well.

“Lou, I’m gonna come.” Harry moaned, and Louis promptly lowered himself to Harry’s neck and gave him a harsh love bite there.

“Look at me.” Louis panted, his darkened ocean blues meeting Harry’s green orbs. 

“I love you.” Harry moaned out, just as both of them hit their climaxes. Harry could feel himself getting filled by Louis’ load as he ejaculated onto his and Lou’s stomach. Louis collapsed on top of Harry, panting in exhaustion. They just laid there for a while, riding out their highs, comfortable in each other’s arms. 

“We should take a shower, love.” Louis mumbled, kissing softly along Harry’s collarbones, neck and shoulders.

“Hmmm.” Harry replied, only wrapping his arms tighter around Louis before picking him up and taking him into the bathroom. It wasn’t the most luxurious, but it was something. He quickly turned the shower on before stepping in, taking Louis in with him. 

“Someone’s excited again, I see.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, glancing down at his hard on with a smirk. Harry had the audacity to blush the slightest bit as he watched in boyfriend kneel down against the onslaught of water pouring out of the shower head. 

Louis licked Harry’s tip, glancing up into his emerald eyes before licking along his base as well, making Harry hitch his breath. He gave Harry a devilish grin before taking him in suddenly, completely. Harry gasped, gripping on to the wall desperately as Louis sucked him off.

What neither boy noticed was the pap perched on the nearby tree recording everything happening through the open bathroom window.

-  
“I’ll leave first.” Louis promised Harry quietly, pulling his hood over his head and slipping on a pair of shades. Harry nodded quite happily. Last night had been amazing.

“Don’t come out for a while, okay? I don’t want anyone to notice the two of us leaving together. It would create problems.” Louis explained, leaning in to kiss Harry’s lips again.

“Last night was amazing.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, wrapping his strong arms around the older boys’ strong torso and pulling him closer. Louis giggled like a schoolgirl before pulling away and walking towards the door.

“Love you Hazza.” He called happily before leaving.

About 15 minutes after Louis left, Harry got a text from him.

LouBear : Haz, the place is swarmed with paps. I managed to slip away unnoticed and I’m taking a cab home. You take the car. Love you xx

Harry groaned before tangling up his hair again and waiting another 45 minutes or so before stepping out of the room. Unlike Louis though, he was recognized. The paparazzi swarmed him immediately, throwing questions to and fro about what he was doing at a motel.

Harry managed to get in his car quickly and drive away, ignoring the paparazzi.

-  
Louis was about 10 minutes away from the boys’ shared flat when his phone lit up with an incoming call from his mother. Wondering what was up, he answered immediately.

“Ma?”

“Oh, Louis! It’s Lottie. She got into a car crash and is in the hospital.” Jay cried into the phone.

“What?! Hold on ma. I’ll get a domestic flight to Doncaster in a couple of minutes.” 

“Driver, could you turn back and head towards the Heathrow airport please?” 

-

Liam was fuming. He kept putting the video of Harry being sucked off by some random girl on reply on his phone over and over again, trying his best to point out something – anything – that it was some kind of photo shopped thing or, some look alike.

But it was next to impossible. He could easily see his tattoo of the ship, and the rose. Plus, his curly hair slick against his forehead and the occasional glimpse of the two sparrows on his chest were enough proof. Had Harry cheated on all of them?

“Liam, stop staring at that video.” Zayn ordered him, snatching the phone away from his hands and throwing it onto the couch.

“Niall’s crying.” Zayn mumbled, hugging Liam tightly. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, sharing his body heat with the older boy. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Zayn’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Why would he do this, Z?” his voice broke, and Liam knew he was mere seconds away from bursting into tears. He didn’t want this. He loved his curly haired boyfriend to bits and pieces. Why did he have to go ahead and cheat on all of them?

“I don’t know Liam. Let’s just try to stay strong, okay?” Liam nodded, inclining his head downwards to kiss Zayn’s lips before they had to break apart because of Zayn’s phone ringing. He frowned, wondering who it might be before seeing that it was Louis, and answering the call.

“Lou?”

“Oh, Zayn. Lottie got in an accident. I’m flying to Doncaster at the moment. Just wanted to tell you that.” Zayn nodded, although Louis couldn’t see him.

“Is it bad?”

“Mom didn’t tell me much. But she sounded panicked.” Louis replied.

“You want the boys to come, love?” Louis sighed on the other end.

“Yes, please, Zee. I’d love it if you could join me.” They said their goodbyes before hanging up. Liam frowned,

“What is it?” 

“Lottie was in an accident. Lou wants us to come over. He took a plane there.” Liam nodded grimly.

“Let’s leave this entire Harry drama behind. Louis needs us. C’mon let’s get Nialler, Love.” Liam took Zayn’s hand and took him downstairs to Niall before the three boys left for Doncaster, Harry long forgotten.

-

Harry arrived to an empty house, wondering where all the boys had disappeared to. He checked their bedrooms, the music room and the gaming room, but still no body. He ruffled his curls and tried to think if he had forgotten something important, only to come up with nothing. After about 30 minutes of hopeless brainstorming, his phone dinged by a call from management.

“’lo?”

“Harry. What the fuck were you thinking?” Dean, their main manager screamed in his ear. Harry cringed, wondering what he was talking about.

“Umm, I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“Of course you haven’t gone on any social media. Haven’t you?” Dean asked, he sounded pissed.

“No, I-“

“A sex tape, REALLY?! We tried keeping your image clean for ages, and then you have to go ahead and do that! What actual fuck Harry?!” Harry’s eyes widened.

“A sex tape?”

“Yeah. Go on twitter now, and see.” Harry put Dean on speaker before going on twitter. He didn’t check his mentions, but he typed in his name on the search bar and finally, it came up. He paused the call and played the video.

It was of Louis sucking him off in the shower of that sleazy motel last night. The only problem was Louis couldn’t be seen. It was just a mop of brown hair and Harry was grateful for that. He didn’t care if he got caught, as long as his best friend was out of it.

“That’s of Louis and me.” He mumbled into the phone. Dean gave a sarcastic laugh on the other end.

“Thank god they got nothing of Louis. People are saying you were shagging some random girl. We’ll be working towards deleting it, and you can start dating someone to clean up your reputation. But for Christ’s sakes, Harry if you pull something like this again, we will have no choice but to kick your ass out of the band.” He threatened.

Harry could feel the tears building in his eyes, but he nodded, knowing Dean couldn’t see him. 

“Alright, Dean.” With that, Dean hung up leaving Harry alone again. He decided to look at the comments on the video.

What a man whore.

Fucking slut.

I thought Harry was supposed to be a good person. What is this?

Such a disappointment.

He should be kicked out of the band.

Womanizer.

Harry was full out crying now, and he tried to wipe away some of the tears that were falling from his eyes before he dialed Louis’ number. No answer.

Liam. No answer.

Zayn. No answer.

Niall. No answer.

He went upstairs to his shared bedroom and plopped down on the bed before dialing his mom’s number.

“Harry?”

“Mom…” Harry managed to choke out, bawling again.

“I’m disappointed in you Harry.” He gave a frustrated scream, and threw the phone against the adjoining wall, crashing it into a million pieces. WHY was everyone disappointed in him. He felt so alone. He had no one to turn to, no one to comfort him.

-

Zayn, Niall and Liam arrived at Doncaster Central Hospital [I just made that up] and rushed to the waiting room where they were met with a crying Louis and his equally sad family. Niall was the first to embrace him, letting him vent all of his tears while giving him a much needed Horan hug. After Louis was hugged by Liam and Zayn as well, Louis noticed the absence of Harry.  
“Where’s Harry?” Liam instantly frowned and dragged Louis out of the waiting room where they could have some privacy.

“He cheated, Louis. I’m sorry.” Louis thought they might be joking, but all of them had serious faces on, and Zayn looked like he was in the verge of breaking down into tears.

“What?” Niall hugged him again, wanting to comfort the older boy.

“A video leaked.” Zayn managed to choke out, being dragged into Liam’s arms. Louis could feel the tears entering his vision again. Why would Harry do that? Was he sick of him? Were they not enough?

“It was a girl.” Niall explained, his eyes shining with tears as well. 

Their moment of comfort was broken by Zayn’s phone lighting up. Zayn groaned before pulling it out, knowing it was Harry, who had given up calling from his cell phone for some reason and was now trying from their phone which was in their house.

“Hello, Harry.” Zayn replied grimly, answering the phone.

“Zayn! Thank god, where are you guys?”

“Where we are don’t matter Harry.” Zayn growled, completely missing Harry’s broken voice and sniffles on the other side.

“But Zee-“ Louis snatched the phone from Zayn angrily. Louis’ temper could rise to alarming levels some times, but now, no one cared because Harry definitely deserved it. 

“Listen here, Harry you cheating prick. We’re done. Don’t ever talk to us again. Move out, whatever. I don’t care. I don’t ever want to see your man whore of a face again” Louis screamed into the phone, earning an odd look from a passing by nurse.

Jay popped out of the waiting room and hissed, “Louis, keep it down. There are kids here.” Niall took the phone next.

“How could you, Harry? I thought we had something special. I thought you loved us.” He was crying again, and Liam finally took the phone from Niall.

“Harry, I’m sorry but we’re over. Go on and have a nice life with your girlfriend. Bye.” With that, he ended the call.

A doctor came down the hallway and entered the waiting room and the boys instantly knew he was with news regarding Lottie.

“For Charlotte Tomlinson?” He glanced at all the people who had gathered and gave a reassuring smile. “We’ve stabilized her. Just a few broken ribs and a foot. She should be along in a few hours or earlier. She’s in room 375.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and got up to go and see Lottie, the boys, pushing their latest problems to the back of their minds.

-

Harry had been sitting on the ground next to the land phone, sobbing for almost an hour. He was dry heaving as well, and because all of the heaters in the house were turned off in the middle of November, it was getting rather chilly.

Get out. I never want to see your face again. Harry could feel his boyfriend’s words reverberating in his brain, but he couldn’t function his limbs to do anything. He finally managed to get up and pack a bag. He stuffed a few of his clothes, one of Louis’, Zayn’s, Liam’s, Niall’s shirts and a few other stuff before leaving the house, still crying.  
It was around 2.00 in the afternoon when he left.

He got in his car, and drove straight to the airport. He knew some good L.A weather would be best for what he was feeling now. Right before boarding his flight, he called Dean again.

“Hello, Dean? Yeah, Its Harry. I don’t think this life is meant for me anymore. No, what I’m saying is that I’m quitting. I don’t want this anymore.” 

-

It took Lottie a week to recover properly to leave the hospital, and the boys hadn’t left her side at all. They had, almost forgotten about Harry. Almost. But every night, as they lay on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, the curly haired lad had come into their minds and they couldn’t help but wonder, what they had done wrong.

After dropping Lottie back home, Jay politely kicked the four boys out of her house, saying they needed to get back to their lives and deal with it. She was correct, it was on their ride home that Louis finally watched the video and nearly had a heart attack.

“WHAT THE FUCK GUYS, THIS IS THE FUCKING VIDEO?!” Liam stopped the car abruptly and pulled the phone out of Louis’ hands.

“Don’t watch it, Lou. We don’t have to.” Liam explained. “He doesn’t deserve us.”

“LIAM, THAT WAS ME!!!! NOT SOME RANDOM GIRL!” They were quiet for a few seconds before Niall finally reacted from the backseat.

“Fuck.”

-

Harry woke up around 2.00 a.m. on the bed he had been lying in for the past week. He hadn’t stepped out of his giant mansion of a house and he definitely didn’t plan on it. He looked around at the littered beer bottles around his room and chuckled humorously. He had not long ago – lost himself completely.

He dumped an Advil from the bottle of pills nearby into his palm before swinging it down to help his hangover. He glanced at the blurry red lines going up his wrist and smiled fondly at them, tracing them with his fingers proudly.

Man whore. 

He cringed, and pressed down harshly on one that he had created last night, breaking the fragile skin and making it bleed again. Smiling at the pain he got, fished around the mess of blankets for a cigarette. 

Disappointment.

He growled at himself, seeing that he was out of them before getting up and staggering into the bathroom. He fished the blood stained razor out of the cabinet and created another few beautiful red lines on his pale wrist. 

He didn’t bother cleaning them up before he went to his liquor cabinet down the hall. He pulled out a couple of bottles of Jack and Vodka before going to his room and settling happily on the unmade bed, unaware of the chaos in the outside world.

-

Management had finally gotten hold of the boys and asked them to announce that Harry had gone missing, after quitting the band. 

Some fan who had overheard Harry’s phone call had recorded it and posted it on twitter, from which #HarryPleaseDon’tLeave and #HarryWeLoveYou were trending number one and two worldwide for nearly a weak.

Anne was freaking out after her son had screamed at her and hung up, now knowing that he had quit, he would most definitely be relapsing. She knew Harry had used to self-harm in middle school and she had managed to stop it after countless therapy sessions. 

Another video of Louis and Harry arriving at the motel had been leaked, which lead for everyone to believe that Larry was real. #LarryConfirmed was trending no.3 worldwide on twitter.

The boys were being called for interviews back and forth asking them to comment on things that had happened. Finally, they decided to lock themselves up in their bedroom and shut out every electronic device before deciding to get some much needed alone time.

“We’ll tell them Larry is real.” Louis started, and the other boys nodded in confirmation.

“And we need to find Harry. Fast.” Liam said, knowing he must be up to no good.

“The only problem is, where would he be?” Zayn questioned, rubbing his unshaved chin.

“We could try Holmes Chapel.” Niall helped. Louis nodded before bringing his phone and dialing Anne.

“Louis? Thank god. Where is Harry?!” Anne nearly screamed into the phone when he finally did answer.

“You mean he isn’t there?” 

“No! And I’m worried because he might relapse!”

“Relapse as in…” Louis trailed off, paling as his brain processed this new tidbit of information.

-

The boys landed in LA the next morning around 11.00 a.m. local time. Hurrying to catch a cab, they sped to Harry’s condo, hoping, praying that Harry was there.  
They did find Harry, just not the way they expected to. It was much much worse. They found their youngest boyfriend lying on the unmade bed of his room, completely passed out. There were beer cans and a lot of liquor bottles littering the floor. 

The white sheets were stained dirty dried up red, confirming their suspicions Harry had relapsed. He was still wearing what he wore that night, and damn he smelt really bad. Niall immediately checked his wrists, finding his right arm slashed up with tons of red lines.

They were thankful Harry hadn’t cut too deep, but wondered if they were too late anyway.

They got to work quickly, cleaning up all the trash, wondering if they even deserved their boyfriend. They definitely didn’t. After cleaning everything up, Liam filled the tub with hot water and Louis carefully woke Harry up.

He groaned once before opening his blood shot eyes. They didn’t shine. They were next to dead. But a spark of hope appeared in Harry when he saw his boyfriends’ faces. But then his depression kicked in.

“Are you going to beat me up for what I did? For being a man whore? I’m sorry guys, really. I just-“ Harry was bawling again. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. It was like there was a haze clouding his brain, keeping him away from sanity.

“I need some vodka.” He mumbled absently, reaching for the half full bottle he was sure he stacked under his bed, only to come up with nothing.

“Guys, where is it? Huh?” He was slurring his words, taking massive swings into thin air. Liam wiped away his tears, knowing all this was his fault. His boyfriend was acting like a madman because of him. Louis jumped to action first.

“Hazza, shh. We’re gonna get a shower first, okay?” he cooed in his youngest boyfriend’s ear before gathering him up in his arms and taking him into the tub. He stripped Harry gently before kissing the top of his head and dropping him in the lukewarm water.

That seemed to wake Harry up a little.

“Louis?” his voice was so soft, so broken and pleading that Louis swore there was a knife twisting at his heart.

“Yes, pumpkin. It’s me. Now hush and let me clean you alright?” Louis hummed some random tune gently before starting to scrub Harry down. He cleaned up everything before taking a bottle of shampoo and applying the lather on Harry’s dirty chocolate curls.

He massaged his scalp gently, knowing that it was one of Harry’s favorite things. Harry gave out a moan of pleasure and leaned further into Louis’ hands. He cooed before finishing him off and taking the shower head to wash all the soap away. 

After finishing, he picked Harry back up; not caring if he got himself wet and wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel before carrying him over to the counter top and placing him on it. Harry was looking around like a curious three year old.

“Am I dreaming?” He finally stumbled out. Louis shook his head before applying shaving cream on Harry’s face to shave away the overgrown beard on his face. [Can anyone imagine Hazza with a beard?! o.0 ]He picked up a clean razor and began to carefully shave it all off.

“No baby. You’re not dreaming.” Louis replied, and after finishing off Harry’s face, he took a new toothbrush and handed it to Harry after squeezing some paste onto it. Harry just stared at it. Sighing, Louis began to wash his mouth.

“So you’re real?” Harry questioned after he had spit out the excess foam in his mouth. Louis chuckled and nodded before taking Harry’s wrist gently in his hands.  
“I’m pathetic aren’t I, Lou?” Harry whispered brokenly as both boys stared at his slashed up arms.

“No, Hazbear. You’re the farthest thing from pathetic. You’re beautiful and we’re so sorry.” Zayn hummed, entering the bathroom with an oversized T shirt and a pair of boxers in his hands. He dressed Harry quietly before taking the first aid box from the cabinet and pulling out the disinfectant.

“This is going to sting boo.” He mumbled before taking Harry’s hand and squirting a bit onto it. Harry whimpered before curling into Louis who shushed him and fondled with his curls while Zayn dressed his wounds.

Meanwhile in Harry’s room, Liam was trying his best to comfort Niall. The younger boy was a crying Irish mess in Liam’s arms, and Liam didn’t know how to soothe multiple aching hearts. He was just in the process of b breaking down into tears when Zayn and Louis finally reappeared with Harry.

No matter what in life Harry Styles hated, he hated hurting his boyfriends more than anything, and seeing Niall bawling like that in Liam’s arms activated some dominance in him. He carefully walked towards Niall and took him into his own arms, cuddling the blonde boy close to him.

“Niall…” Harry was vague. He didn’t know why Niall was crying in the first place. Niall looked up, his baby blues glassy with unshed tears.

“’m sowy Haz. Shoulda believed ya.” He mumbled, his words half unintelligible. Harry sighed and nodded, accepting Niall’s apology as he rocked him back and forth, comforting both of them in the process. After Niall had calmed down, Harry walked up to his bed and sat down on it, aware of the four sets of eyes following his every move.

“Do you want me back… in the band?” It was an innocent question, but nobody could have missed the double meaning hidden behind it. Liam knelt down in front of Harry and nodded firmly.

“Yes, haz. We want you to come back.” Harry gulped and nodded. Zayn sat down next to him on the bed and brought Harry’s head to his shoulder.

“We want you to get some help.” He mumbled softly, knowing this was going to come. Harry sighed, and nodded anyway.

“But I don’t want to look like a freak.”

“Baby, you’re far from a freak.” Louis hummed, sitting down behind him as Niall sat on his other side.

“Nobody has to know.” Niall explained, drawing smooth circles on Harry’s exposed stomach. Harry nodded, feeling the tears threatening to spill over.

“Guys?”

“Hmm?” 

“Make love to me.” And there, he was attacked with kisses and loving embraces and he just knew he never had to lose himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + Comments!!!  
> Find me on tumblr: i-want-their-1d


End file.
